Purge thee of thy sins
by AlistairAmore
Summary: For when we died with Christ,  we were set free from the power of sin   Romans 6:7         They were screaming. Crying tears of great anguish and sorrow, their sobs echoing through out the cobble stoned courtyard and bouncing upon deaf ears. "Let him go!"


**Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of Fullmetal Alchemist, and please keep in mind that any religious implications or thoughts expressed in this document are not necessarily that of the author. **

_Prompt: _

_For when we died with Christ,_

_we were set free from the power of sin_  
><em>(Romans 6:7)<em>

They were screaming. Crying tears of great anguish and sorrow, their sobs echoing through out the cobble stoned courtyard and bouncing upon deaf ears. "Let him go!" "Save Him!" they cried, "Release Him!" "Free Him You Demons!" their pleadings laced with wrath.

"Free HIM! You Say! We Are Not The Demons You Speak Of You Poor Depraved Souls! He is the Devil King! He is no Savior! No God! He is EVIL!" The man clothed in white preached from the wood podium. A grand stage where he could look down upon the people of the town, his microphone broadcasting world wide. Several cameras documenting the momentous occasion, snapping as he purged the world with the death of one man. "You have heard him speak! He deny's all divinity aside from that which he thinks he is!"

"Lies!" Voices from the crowd screamed. "Liar! You Filth! LIES!" Their hatred a tangible roll of malevolent energy, nearly boiling the holy man within his skin.

"Indeed he speaks Lies! Spews them strait from the mouth of the Devil! Corrupting your young, pure, innocent hearted children. Teaching them Foul! Satanic symbols, making them forsake their religion, the one True God! Corrupting them with his silver poisoned tongue! Claiming to be a king with no crown! Indeed he Has No Crown!" He Allowed the cheers of those surrounding the group of weeping townsfolk to punctuate his speech. "But even he will have a use! Even He Will Save Your Tainted Souls! My Children he will be your New Messiah!" The cacophony grew to a roaring tide. Impossible to distinguish what was cheers of joy between the enraged bellows of the crowd as a beaten, black bagged figure was lead stumbling onto the deck. The mans hands were separated, wrists bleeding and raw from the heavy wooden stocks. His shirt dirtied, ripped, stained with the blood still oozing from the many lacerations across his skin. They shoved his ravaged back to the great wooden cross erected on top of the square. Being sure to drag his wounded body up the splintered skin of the wooden pillar before a third party arrived in front of them and removed the stocks from the mans hands. His neck far out of the reach of the tortured prisoners filthy grasp. The Guards immediately seized one wrist each and nailed them to the lateral stretch of wood, the smirks on their faces spreading at the sound of cracking bone. The mans screams and struggles unheard over the tumultuous thunder of the audiences various opinions, before the man in white finally got them to quiet. By which time, he had gained control of his vocal chords. Fighting against the urge to growl feral words to the man tying coarsely woven rope around his middle or to scream in pain at the other one nailing his one foot to the cross.

The man in white smiled at his audience. The charming display of pearly teeth oddly disconcerting as he spoke once again into the microphone. "Your Messiah," he drawled "The One Who Will Deliver you from your earthbound sins. " His tone was smug as he motioned to one of the guards to remove the black bag from their captives head, "I give you Edward Elric". The black cloth was whipped brutally quick from the mans crown, his once blond hair exploding from its captivity before falling to the mans neck once more. All at once the cameras started flashing, each one striving to achieve that perfect shot. The one of the mans golden eyes, glaring the wrath of a thousand angels upon the man cloaked in white. "With His Death, You Shall All Be Purged!" The man exclaimed picking up a large broadsword and brandishing it towards the imprisoned blond. Ignoring the many angry shouts and plea's that rose from the patrons of the city he walk forwards to the condemned man. A sick smile upon his face as he whispered "This time you'll stay dead Elric!"

The auric man snorted before smirking humorlessly "See you in hell then, Envy." Still smirking as the spurned man ran the heavy sword through his heart, impaling him too his wooden death bed.

He whirled around in a flurry of red spattered robes, shouting "Burn it! Burn him and all of our sins along with him!" His eyes watering with tears of enraged passion as he marched once more to his stone podium. "Watch it as all of your wickedness is purged my children! For When We Died With Christ We Were Set Free From The Power Of Sin!" The echoes of his voice were drowned out once more as the flames rose higher behind him. "See you in hell indeed, pipsqueak."


End file.
